Tip at the Tipton
by Rodriguez
Summary: Zack once again asks Maddie out what happens when she can't deny her feelings any longer?
1. Convinced

Maddie stood behind the candy counter in the Boston branch of the Tipon hotel. She had been there all day, sold a total of three candy bars, managed to file her nails and read the latest copy of 'Sassy' cover to cover. It was clearly a magazine aimed at girls like London and Maddie couldn't identify with any of the girls in the magazine.

She finally closed the magazine cover with a sigh. As she looked up she noticed Zack Martin walking out of the elevator and towards her with intent in his eyes. _Oh no, he was going to ask her out again_, and apart from the usual 'your three years younger than me' she was finding it difficult to come up with excuses.

To be honest she found it quite endearing that Zack refused to give up on her. Every time he asked her out she pretended to be annoyed, but really she found it kinda cute. She watched him approach. If only he were a few years older she wouldn't be able to help herself. He may not be the brightest bulb in the box but he tries, he's sweet and always making her laugh.

Zack got to the counter and leaned on it assuming a pose he felt made him look sexy.

"Hey Sweet Thaaang" He gave her a big grin. "Mom's hidden all the candy and I need a hit" He shoved a 5 bill across the counter towards her. "What can I get with this?"

"Not much if your not supposed to be eating chocolate Zack" she smiled sweetly and pushed the money back towards him. "If I were you I'd keep your money, I'm sure you could think of something better to do with it"

"Like take you to the movies?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Zack, I believe we've had this conversation already?"

Zack stopped leaning on the counter and dropped his shoulders. "Yeah but it was my birthday last week, I'm a year older now, I'm practically a man you know"

Maddie moved from behind the counter and stood opposite Zack. "I know Zack, but it's my birthday in a few months and then I'll be another year older too. That's still too old for you"

"but Maddie" Zack wined "I've done everything I can to get you to go out with me and then some idiot guy comes along and you go out with them like that" He snapped his fingers. "I just wish you'd give me a chance" He walked over to the couches and flopped down on one.

Maddie sighed. Maybe she was being unfair to Zack. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to humour him and go out with him just once? She walked over to the couches and sat down on the couch next to Zacks. He had his chin on his hand, not looking towards her.

"Zack?"

"Yeah" He mumbled back kicking his feet against the couch wondering what he could do next to convince Maddie that she should go out with him.

"Are you sure there aren't any girls at your school that you would like to go out with?" She asked testing the water to see what situation Zack was in.

"There's loads of girls who wanna go out with me Maddie, and I could go out with any one of them"

Maddie laughed. "Someone thinks a lot of himself"

"Maddie" He said smiling, "You know what I mean, loads of girls have asked me out, but why have second best when I want you?"

"I'm not sure" She half whispered.

"It's because you're the most beautiful girl in the world Maddie, your smart, and fun and lovely, and did I mention your beautiful?" He looked at her seriously. "I just want one chance to show you how great we could be together, I swear Maddie in a few years time a three year age gap means nothing, I know loads of guys parents who are three years apart, Tapeworms parents are six years apart!"

"Yeah…" Maddie thought of her own parents who weren't the same age, although they did argue all the time.

"Anyway Maddie I gotta go, I've got homework to do before Mom gets back"

"Homework?"

"Homework Maddie, you know what homework is"

"Yeah Zack" Maddie said standing up and following him towards the elevators "but I've never known you so eager to do it"

Zack turned towards her as he waited for the elevator. "One day Maddie your going to go off and do amazing things, maybe even follow your dreams. How am I supposed to keep up with you if I'm not smart enough?"

The elevator pinged and Zack turned to get on pressing the button for his floor. Maddie stood silently watching him as the doors closed.

She turned and walked back to her candy counter still silent but thinking hard. She leaned on it with her head on her hand. He was still keeping up in school…for her. She knew it must be a great thing for Zack to do, he didn't exactly find school work easy. _He's working so hard and all for me._ Maddie stood, she felt weird. Her stomach was jumping and her heart fluttering. Nobody had ever done anything so…selfless for her.

"He must be so sure …" She trailed off as Mr Mosby walked towards the counter.

"Madeline, it's six, your free to go home now, and thank your grandma for the cookies they were splendid" He turned on his heel and marched back to the front desk.

Maddie collected her coat from under the counter and pulled it on walking towards the doors of the Tipton. As she did so she passed an old couple signing into the hotel.

"My husband surprised me with this trip" the elderly woman was saying "It's our fiftyith anniversary and he's still surprising me with things like this" The woman was holding the old guy's hand.

Maddie stopped halfway to the doors. _That could be you and Zack someday_, her brain thought before she could stop it. _Well its true_, her brain continued, _he's always surprising you he's not going to stop even when your that age._ She pulled her coat closer to her and took a deep breath. _I must be insane_, she thought.

Turning quickly before she changed her mind she ran towards the elevators just before the doors closed and pressed the button for Zack's floor.

As the doors opened Maddie gulped, this was mad, she clutched her coat to her again and stepped off the elevator. A few steps later she was outside Zacks door. A few seconds later she was knocking. A few more seconds later Zack had answered the door and Maddie had started hyperventilating.

"Maddie are you alright?" Zack said concerned grabbing hold of her arm and directing her towards the couch.

Maddie waved her hand in front of her face trying to get air back into her lungs as she sat down.

"I'll get you some water just stay calm" Zack ran over to the sink and Maddie started to calm down and breathe. He quickly walked back to her, glass in hand and pushed it into hers.

"Here just sip it slowly, do you need to lie down?" He asked watching her worridly as she leaned back and sipped the water as instructed. She drank the water and breathed in feeling much better. Handing the glass back to Zack who placed it on the coffee table, she sat up.

"Zack I came here to talk to you, it's really important" She said shakily.

"What is it Maddie?" He said moving closer to her and taking her hand, "Are you alright?"

She smiled at him. "Yeah I think I am, its, I just need to talk to you about earlier"

"It's alright Maddie, I get it you don't need to give me the speech" Zack looked slightly upset.

"No it's not that, I was going to say…" Maddie looked into Zacks soft, caring eyes. "I would like to go to the movies with you" She watched Zacks reaction. "If that's alright?"

"Really! You mean it?" Zacks face lit up and he gripped her hand tighter.

Maddie nodded, shyly smiling at him. "After all the things you did for me, I think the least I can do is give you a chance. Plus there was this old couple in the lobby and I guess they just made me think of us"

"Maddie this is going to be the best date of your life!" Zack rushed, hardly believing his luck. She laughed in response and stood up.

"I've gotta go now but how about we say tomorrow night at 7?"

"Sure sounds great" Zack replied walking Maddie to the door. "I'll pick you up, oh Maddie this is the best day of my life"

Maddie leaned down and kissed Zack on the cheek. "I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be mine"


	2. The Date

It was six o clock and Zack was pacing around his bedroom still undecided on what to wear. Cody walked into the room and sat down on his bed.

"Uhh Zack" He started surveying the clothes all over their room. "What's going on?"

"I'm trying to decide what to wear on my date with Maddie" Zack replied from under yet another pile of clothing.

"Is it really that important?" Cody asked gingerly picking up a shirt that had managed to make its way over to his side of the room. "I mean come on, it's just Maddie, she's not going to care what your wearing"

"Cody, Maddie has never let me take her out before, this is my one chance I can't mess it up, everything has to be perfect" Zack pulled a shirt out of a pile of clothes and held it up against himself whilst looking in the mirror. "I think this one's perfect, it says I'm a serious guy but I'm also fun too"

"You got all that from a shirt?" Cody asked starting to put his brothers clothes back in the drawers.

"No, but girls do" Zack replied pulling the shirt over his head and looking in the mirror.

"You said Maddie wasn't like other girls" Cody said the pile of clothes in his arms getting higher as he stumbled towards the closet.

"Shut up Cody" Zack said turning towards the door.

"Wait Zack you could at least help put away your, whoa!" He tripped backwards into the closet as Zack slammed the bedroom door.

Zack held up his watch. 6.59pm exactly. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door hoping that Maddie wouldn't mind him being a minute early. He shoved his free hand into his pocket, his other hand held a few of Maddie's favourite flowers since he couldn't afford a whole bunch of them, and swayed back and forth on the porch as he waited for the door to be opened. It wasn't until now that the nerves had finally set in. Here he was, Zackary Martin, standing in the porch of Maddie Fitzpatrick's house waiting to take her out on a date. If he didn't feel like he had to act maturely he might have started giggling. He saw a shadow move towards the door and then it opened revealing Maddies younger booger brother Liam.

"Hey there little guy, is Maddie home?" Zack asked in his most manly voice.

"Of course she is" Liam sniffed, "Your going on a date with her aren't you, where else would she be?" He laughed at Zack.

Zack sighed not waiting to be asked in and stepped onto the Fitzpatrick threshold clutching the flowers tightly in his hands.

"She's upstairs if you wanna go up" Liam said uninterested. "Third door on the left opposite the bathroom" He wondered back to the living room.

Zack looked towards the stairs wondering if he should go up or wait down here like he had seen so many guys on TV do. He was just trying to decide what to do when he heard a door shut upstairs and a second later Maddie appeared at the top of the stairs wearing a pair of boyfriend jeans and DC pumps. Her hair was down with a yellow scarf in it, which matched her low cut, short sleeve yellow top. She looked casual, perfect she thought, for a date at the movies with Zack.

"Hey Zack, right on time" She glided down the stairs towards him.

"Wow Maddie you look beautiful" Zack gushed, holding the flowers out towards her. "I got these for you, I hope you like them" He worried that she would laugh at his small offering.

"Thank you Zack they're my favourites" Maddie took them from him and sniffed them. "I'll just put them in water before we go" She headed towards the kitchen and Zack followed her. "So have you decided what movie we're seeing?" She asked busily arranging the flowers in a vase.

Zack immediately stopped smiling, the movie! He had completely forgotten to see what was playing. "Uhhh I thought I would let you choose Maddie" He improvised. "Ladies choice and all" He nervously laughed and shuffled from foot to foot.

"I'll try to pick something we'll both enjoy" Maddie turned towards him. "Ready to go?"

"Definitely" Zack held out his arm for Maddie and she took it. "Do you need a jacket? I don't want you to get cold"

Maddie collected her coat from by the front door. "Mom, Dad I'm going now" She called as Zack opened the front door for her.

"After you beautiful"

Maddie blushed. "Thank you Zack" She walked out into the warm Boston air. Carrie was waiting in the car to drive them to the movies, not exactly the way Zack wanted things to go but he didn't have much of a choice since he couldn't drive or afford a cab. Taking a bus seemed so unromantic too.

Zack hadn't exactly told his mom the truth about him and Maddie going to the movies on a date just in case she stopped them. They both got into the back seat.

"Hi Maddie" Carrie said cheerfully. "Thanks for agreeing to take Zack to the movies, I don't feel safe about him going alone" Maddie looked at Zack with a quizzical look in her eyes, to which Zack responded with his 'please don't say anything' eyes.

Maddie cleared her throat. "No problem Carrie, I had nothing else planned for tonight. She looked over at Zack again and smiled. "Besides, I like spending time with Zack" She reached over and squeezed his hand. Zack thought his heart might explode out of his body and might have spontaneously kissed Maddie right there if his mother hadn't been in the car.

Soon they pulled up outside the movie theatre. Carrie stopped the car and turned to face the two of them. "Have a good time and don't see anything too scary will you? I don't want Zack to have nightmares again"

"MOM!" Zack warned scooting over and moving Maddie towards the door in case his mother said anything else.

"Here sweetie" Carrie said handing Zack some dollar bills, pay for Maddie, to say thanks for taking you out"

Zack smiled to himself. "Okay Mom, thanks" He shut the car door and joined Maddie in front of the theatre. "Right so what shall we see" He rubbed his hands together in excitement. He was finally on a date with Maddie. Alone.

"How about Space Death Four?" She pointed to a nearby poster of two guys and an alien wearing shades. "I hear it's supposed to be good, it's about two space bounty hunters and a wise cracking alien space cop"

"You wanna see Space Death Four?" Zack asked amazed. "I've wanted to see that for ages but Cody's to much of a wuss, I never imagined that you…" He trailed off.

"Come on lets get tickets!" Maddie grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the kiosk.

Two tickets and a buttload of popcorn later they were in line for the movie. Zack had bought a giant box of popcorn for them to share; he figured he might try the 'accidental hand touching whilst going for popcorn' trick.

They found their seats and sat down, Zack immediately going for the popcorn. Maddie smiled. "I hope they have some good trailers" She said as she watched him.

"mmm" Zack agreed with a mouthful of popcorn.

The lights started to dim and a few stragglers took their seats. Maddie moved as close to Zack as she could in her seat. Zack took the hint and put his arm around her. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

_She's so pretty_, Zack thought not concentrating on the screen at all.

"Thanks for taking me out Zack" Maddie whispered.

"No problem" He whispered back. I'm having a really great time"

"Me too"

"Hey could you guys shut up!" A large guy in the seat behind them said crossly. "Some of us are trying to watch the movie!"

"Sorry" Maddie said meekly, sliding down in her seat as Zack did the same next to her. They looked at each other and put their hands over their mouths to stop from laughing.

Two hours later the movie ended. Zack stretched out in his seat as the lights in the theatre came up and looked over to Maddie who was doing the same.

"Great movie" He said standing and holding out one hand towards Maddie, who took it and stood beside him.

"Yeah, proves they can still make action movies the way they used to" She said as they walked hand in hand out of the movie theatre. As they crossed the lobby Maddie removed her hand from Zack's. He looked confused for a second but held open the door for her anyway.

Once they were outside they turned to walk towards the Tipton, it was a busy night and Carrie had agreed to meet them two blocks over in the car. Maddie rubbed her arms as the cold night air hit her and pulled on her jacket, glad that Zack had reminded her to bring it. Zack himself had his own jacket on already and shoved his hands into his pockets as they walked.

"Sorry about back there" Maddie started. "I know this is a date and all but I didn't feel comfortable holding a fourteen year olds hand, I go to school with some of those girls and you know how people can be" She sort of trailed off. "Are you mad?"

"I'm not really mad, I know people will make fun, I wish that we could pretend it didn't bother us, but I don't want anyone to make fun of you Maddie. Besides secrets are always more fun" He grinned at her and she laughed moving quickly over to hug him and then quickly back again.

They both fell silent before Zack spoke up again.

"I know it wasn't the best date in the world Maddie, but before we get back in the car I just wanna say that it was by far the best date I've ever had" He stopped to look at her, stepping ever so slightly closer. "I understand that this was probably a one time thing but…" He struggled to find the words. Maddie put her hand on his shoulder.

"We'll see yeah?"

"So it's not a no?"

"It's a definite maybe" She smiled and began walking again.

Zack grinned and started dancing behind her.

"Zack come on your mom's waiting"

"Yes Maddie" He grinned again running to catch up with her.


	3. Zack's Suite

Carrie pulled up outside the Tipton hotel and Zack and Maddie slid out of the back seat.

"Maddie" Carrie called out of the window of the car. "Could you make sure Zack gets to the suite alright? I've got to park the car and speak to Mosby about my set tomorrow"

"Mom I am not a baby!"

Maddie smiled. "Sure Carrie no problem" She took Zack's arm and marched him into the hotel and up to the elevators.

"I'm too old for a babysitter" Zack mumbled. "Especilly one who's my date for the evening"

They both stepped onto the elevator and Zack pushed the button for his floor.

"I had a great time Zack" Maddie said turning to look at him. "Thank you again for the flowers they were lovely"

Zack sighed. "Oh Maddie, I wanted this evening to be perfect for you but your right, I am just a kid"

"What do you mean?"

"I couldn't afford to take you anywhere decent so we had to go to the movies, I couldn't get you there in style like you deserve rather than in the back seat of a car with my mom as the driver. Even my flowers were pitiful" He slumped back against the wall of the elevator.

"I just said they were lovely" Maddie replied as the elevator doors opened and they arrived at Zacks front door.

"Exactly Maddie, they were lovely, not beautiful, not amazing, not breathtaking, just boringly old lovely" He kicked the floor as he opened the door.

Maddie stepped into the suite behind Zack and closed the door. "I like lovely" she whispered as he flung himself down on the couch with his arms crossed. She crossed the room and sat next to him. "You didn't think the date went all that well then?" she asked.

"Not exactly how I had pictured it" He sat up.

"The night's not over" She smiled. "How did the end part of our date go in your head?"

Zack thought hard. "I would drop you off at your door" He began. "It would be dark but the moon would be out and you would say how beautiful it was and then id say how much more beautiful you were" He licked his lips deep in thought. "Then you would say that it was the best date you ever had and that I was the sweetest guy you'd ever gone out with and how sorry you were that you turned me down in the past. I'd stop you and tell you it didn't matter because what mattered was the here and now, and that we were together and that I loved you" Zack looked up into Maddie's eyes. "and then I'd kiss you"

"Zack" Maddie spoke just barely a whisper. "That was the best date I've ever had, and you're the sweetest guy I've ever gone out with"

"Maddie don't…"

"Zack I'm so sorry I turned you down in the past, that I never realised just how truly special…"

He grabbed hold of her wrist. "Maddie stop, you have nothing to be sorry for. It doesn't matter. What matters is that we're here now and we're together and that i…"

She waited lips dry, barely able to breathe in case she missed it.

Zack swallowed. "I love you Maddie, I really do"

His hand moved to her face and cupped her cheek, he moved closer to her on the couch. She knew what was coming and she was scared and excited all at the same time.

She moved her hand to his side and leaned in closer to him. Slowly her eyes closed, she could feel him coming nearer, she could smell his scent. Smelled like something his dad would wear, he had probably gotten it from…

She was unable to continue her train of thought as Zack's lips came crashing into hers. They were soft and Maddie was lost in his world as he hungrily kissed her with more passion that she could have imagined.

She leaned into him, enjoying the new sensations that he was bringing out in her. "Oh Zack" She whispered into his mouth as they briefly paused for breath before he consumed her once again. She moved her hands underneath his jacket to his shirt desperate to feel closer to him. She felt his hands sliding down to her side and waist as he leaned against her.

Zack could barely believe what he was doing. The taste of her strawberry lipgloss and her beautiful scent intoxicated him and he longed for more. He moved his hands down to her waist and leaned towards her lying her down on the couch as he moved beside her. He knew that this wouldn't go any further tonight but after three years of having to hold back his body was taking control, and in any case, he noted when at last his brain kicked in, she wasn't stopping him.

Zack wasn't acting much like a kid anymore, Maddie noticed as Zack lay her down and slide up besides her moving his hands up her waist and holding her closely. His hands were firm against her and she felt safe and comfortable with him. She moved her hands up to his hair and ran her hands through it.

Zack stopped kissing her and just looked into her eyes. He couldn't believe his luck, he was actually kissing Maddie! She was here, lying in his arms, on his couch, in his home and it was real. Maddie almost giggled as Zack stared at her and ruffled his hair from embarresment.

"Your amazing Maddie" Zack whispered as his eyes took her in. He desperately wanted to remember this for as long as possible.

Maddie blushed. "Only in your eyes"

"I wish that I could make everyone see how great you are" Zack said, holding onto her hand and watching as he moved his thumb over hers, "but then you'd meet some fantastically rich, intelligent guy and he'd take you away from me" He looked up at her. "and then I don't know what I'd do"

"Zack, no matter where I go in the future, you'll always be s part of my life"

"Just not in the way I'd like huh?" Zack looked down and shrugged, fighting back the urge to cry. Even when she was in his arms Maddie was slipping away from him.

"I don't know, it's so…"

In the distance Maddie heard the sound of elevator doors pinging open and shot up suddenly much to Zack's dismay.

"The elevator, your mom's…" She didn't have time to finish her sentence before Carey walked into the room depositing her purse on the table and talking about her work for the next evening. Maddie and Zack just had time to slide away from each other as she was talking.

"Sorry that took so long Maddie, would you like me to walk you home?"

"No it's fine Carey, really"

"Yeah I can walk Maddie home" Zack jumped up and ran to the door to hold it open.

"Zack, bed, you've got school tomorrow, I'm sure Maddie can find her way home without your help"

"But.."

"It's okay Zack, your moms right"

"See that's what I like to hear, moms right" Carrey said moving through the apartment and picking up things to put in the bin. "Come on Zack, say goodnight to Maddie" She said walking into the boys room.

Zack turned back to Maddie. "Maddie i…"

He was silenced by Maddie pulling him closer to her by his jacket and kissing him hard on the lips. He breathed out heavily as she let him go.

"Mmm, good night Zack" She trailed her hand down his front and smiled, turning to the elevators.

"Night Maddie" He watched as she boarded the elevator and the doors closed.


End file.
